Abigail
by TheAmazingCharlee
Summary: She was his age, maybe a year younger, African-American with a caramel complexion, and perfectly curly jet black hair. She had a cold look in her eyes and a beautiful scowl. He was going to try to fix her. I don't know what the heck this is so be prepared
1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong with this picture?" Michonne asked as she, Rick, Carl, and The new kid Jamie stood outside a very large White House surrounded by two dozen decapitated walkers. It looked like something Michonne would have done, but it wasn't her. So the quartet was gawking at their surroundings until Rick piped up an "It doesn't matter. We still need to clear it."

Carl hummed in agreement as Jamie made a sound of the opposite of comfort. He knew he asked to tag along on their supply run, but this was kind of crazy.

Rick went first, stepping over bodies of the dead, followed by Michonne, then Carl, then Jamie.

On the inside, there were headless walkers strewn about the room. Blood lined the walls like graffiti. Jamie shivered in disgust.

Rick banged on the walls to attract any living Walkers to them, even though he doubted there were any. After a moment he began to speak, but then there was a quiet but audible snarl and some stumbling. It was coming from upstairs. The soft snarling sound became more audible as it neared the top of the stairs which was unseen.

Michonne and the rest of the group pulled their weapons, ready to attack. Carl took a step forward but suddenly, there was a sharp slicing sound and a large thump. Then there was the sound of something rolling down the stairs. The head of a walker rolled to the feet of a shaking Jamie, who was holding his gun up shakily at the sound of boots slowly descending the stairs.

The assailant reached the bottom of the stairs and paused before turning the corner with a gun directly to Carl's forehead. Whoever they were, they were wearing a black hooded vest, a black fitted shirt, maroon skinny jeans, and black combat boots. They were wearing their hood so they couldn't see their face. They were also holding a machete in their free hand.

Immediately after the figure had pointed their gun, everyone else (except Michonne who had a sword) took aim to shoot them. Upon seeing people, the person lowered their weapon. They were a tad shorter than Carl which raised Rick's suspicions.

The person didn't say anything before removing their hood to reveal long

daring curly jet black bouncy hair, brown cold eyes, an unusually beautiful scowl (in Carl's eyes anyway). She was African-American with the least bit of blood on her pretty little face.

The only one who stopped aiming at her was Carl because she was looking right into his blue eyes. They stared at each other for a second before Rick, still aiming, spoke up. "What's your name?"

Her gaze shifted to him and she skillfully (again like Michonne) flipped her 3 foot machete into the black sheath on her back.

"Bad..." Jamie mumbled. He watched her flip her gun into the holster on her belt.

"Ass." He finished. She glared at him without turning her head then looked back at Rick.

"Abigail."

'That's a pretty name.' Carl thought. Jamie and Rick lowered their weapons as well as Michonne who kept her hand on the handle. Of coarse Abigail noticed this.

"Abigail, how old are you?" Rick asked. He was doing the question test, only with more questions.

"Thirteen." She said. She was only a year younger than Carl. A year younger than Jamie too.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

She cocked her head and closed her eyes, then looked around the room at all the decapitated walkers. "In total?" She asked not looking at them.

"In total."

She looked directly at Rick. "More than I can count." She said, looking around.

"How many people have you killed?" That made her look up at him a little startled.

"One." She said.

"Why?" Rick asked. He didn't want to push her but he had to ask these questions.

She hesitated for a second. "He tried to rape me." She said honestly.

Carl's eyebrows went up. It was his turn to ask a question. "Are you alone?" He asked. She looked to him and raised her eyebrows, amused.

"Yes I am."

"How long have you been alone?" Rick asked. She looked back at him. "Since all this crap started." She said, truthfully.

The room was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to come with us? To our camp?" Carl asked. She looked at him and gave the slightest of smiles.

"Why not. It's better than being alone." She said before leaning to pick something up from around the corner. Rick put his hand on his gun just in case.

She stood up with two full to bursting plastic bags and a large black back pack. She gave the backpack to Carl who looked inside.

"Woah..." The pack was filled with cans of food and boxes of rice, and cookies.

She handed one plastic bag to Michonne. Inside was more than enough candy bars. Her mouth opened as she stared wide eyed.

"What's in the other bag?" Rick asked.

"Are there... Babies at your camp?" She asked, not looking at him.

"...yes." He replied unsure of where the conversation was going. Instead of tossing him the bag, she handed it to him. It was filled with baby things. Formula, bottles, toys, pacifiers...

"I had a baby sister. She died before I could get these to her." She mumbled. Rick stared at her.

"Oh and in my back pack here are aspirins, medicines, and what not." She said, changing the subject. Rick was looking at her with immense disbelief.

Jamie looked at the window. "Um guys... I think we should go." He said. Michonne walked over to look out the window. "He's right."

"How many?" Abigail asked.

"More than a dozen." Michonne answered.

There was some shuffling at the back of the house.

Abigail was quick to think. She cut into a walker and began rubbing blood on her clothes. "This is the only way without attracting others." She rubbed it down her right arm then trailed some down the left side of her face.

After a moment everyone began to follow suit.

They went near the side door. Rick looked out the peep whole. "No walkers." He said. He slowly opened the door and stumbled out, mimicking a walker. Michonne, Carl, and Abigail just walked. Jamie however was doing a little too much. He was moaning a little too loud. Abigail who was beside him, kicked him hard enough that a high pitched sound escaped from Jamie's throat and he knew to stop.

As soon as they were away from the house and out of sight, Carl busted out laughing. It startled Abigail who didn't see it coming whatsoever.

"You... Kicked... Jamie." He said between laughs. Abigail looked concerned. "Is that why you're laughing?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm laughing because we came across a bad ass chick, with a sword, and a huge amount of supplies." He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked, clearly concerned. He looked delirious.

"I'm fine." He said, still chuckling. Abigail smiled a little and looked straight ahead. It was just the two of them. The rest of the group was way in front of them.

"You never told me your name." She said. He looked at her.

"Carl. That's my dad, Rick, Michonne is the one with the katana, and that's Jamie." He pointed as he identified.

Abigail nodded. "Can I ask you something... Silly?"

"Sure, Abigail-"

"Abbie. Call me Abbie." She was getting tired of the name Abigail anyway.

"Okay... Ask away. Abbie."

"Was there anything you were afraid of... Before all of this I mean."

He thought for a moment. "I used to be afraid of heights. I'm not so much anymore. What about you?"

She lowered her head and smiled sheepishly. "Believe it or not, before all this, I used to be... A germaphobe." She said, embarrassed. He chuckled. "For a girl who just slathered walker blood all over her like a pro, I never would've guessed." He said. She laughed. "Oh my gosh. Spiders. It's always been spiders, and it'll always be spiders." She said. Carl nodded.

They didn't say anything else, they just walked in silence. After a while, Carl stopped.

Abbie guessed she just wasn't paying attention because she didn't notice the big gray prison in front of her.

"Welcome to our little camp."


	2. Chapter 2

**It is legitimately 4:33 AM. I am still awake.**

Hey everybody, sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's just that it's now summer, and I have more time to waste. By doing nothing. So I decided that y'all (that sounds so improper, ew) needed to be my first priority since you guys are special and all. But before yall read the story, lemme just get something's out there.

1\. Thank you guys so much for the support, I appreciate it so much, you guys are awesome.

2\. I have this very _very _irrational hatred towards Maggie and Beth, I'm not sure why, they're just _so so_ annoying to me. Maggie is always just so...ugh I can't even describe it it's like she'll do anything for Glenn without taking any precautions for anyone else and it's so freaking annoying. Yeah she loves Beth and Daddy; but I don't even know about Beth there's just something I absolutely hate dislike about her, maybe it's that I don't like many people and super duper nice people just make me angry. Eh, I don't know.

3\. I've been ranting too much so I'm just gonna let yall read the story. It's kinda bad but I did it at 3 something AM so BE APPRECIATIVE.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Beth was the first to greet her. She was just so... strange.

"Hi. I'm Beth." She gave a normal introduction like she would give to anyone.

She shook her hand. "Hello. I'm Abbie."

Beth blinked. "You're not from around here are you?" She couldn't detect an accent from Abbie- well not a southern one anyway.

"Nope." Abigail gave a slight side smile and walked past Beth.

"...strange." Beth nodded. "Very strange."

Everyone was staring at her. She was sitting next to Carl during dinner and everyone was just staring. She leaned toward Carl.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked.

He gave her a side look and chuckled as he took in a spoonful of beans.  
"Because you're new. You're different."

"...Different? What do you mean different?"

He turned to face her on the bench fully. "Abbie, are you...European? British Maybe?"

She seemed taken aback by the seemingly random question. "Why would you think so?"

"You have a bit of an...accent."

"Oh... Well you could say I'm British. My mother was from England. I lived there for a few years. I just never knew I took on the accent." She said.

"Let's see. You're British, you've got badass sword skills, you're pretty small for your age, you're really pretty period-"

Abbie looked straight forward. Her eyes widened and the brown skin on her cheeks tinted a maroon color. He just called her pretty.

Carl then noticed what he said. He noticed the way Abbie shifted uncomfortably and wouldn't meet his eyes. Then he noticed she was blushing.

'Dammit, way to sound like a creep, Carl. Not cool. Not Cool at all.' He mentally scolded himself.

"...So! What was your sister's name?" He asked her then cringed.

'Why would you ask her that?' He scolded himself again, this time kicking himself under the table.

She turned her head to stare at him, her massive curls bouncing in her face.

"I- I'm sorry I-" Carl began to apologize.

"Basil." She said, cutting him off. "Basil Carter." She turned back to look straight ahead. The sun was setting.

"...Carter? Was that her middle name?"

"No. My last name is Carter. Her middle name was Katrina. Mine is Elizabeth." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. She sounded so emotionless.

He stared at her. "Abigail Elizabeth Carter. Sounds like it would be you." He chuckled. She just grunted in approval.

He looked at her with concern. "Hey, you okay?"

She didn't look at him. "I'm fine." She was looking at something over in the distance to where Maggie sat in the grass with Judith and Glenn.

"Is that the only baby?" She asked quietly.

She noticed Carl nod.

"Good. She reminds me of Basil a bit." She cocked her head.

"How?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's just the fact that she's a baby."

She clenched her hand shut, her knuckles turning pale.

"Her name is Judith. She's my sister."

She turned to look at him with a sudden sympathy in her eyes.

"Was she born here?" She asked.

"Yeah. This is world, here at the prison... It's all she knows." He said.

She nodded, understanding.

They didn't speak for a moment.

"What about your mom?" She asked, quietly, in fear of the answer being what she assumed it was.

Carl lowered his head and his face dropped. He half expected her to ask that. Almost everyone did.

Abbie gave a sympathetic look. "I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. I think I should be used to these questions." He said.

She bit her lip, contemplating, pondering.

"Um... My mom was the first to go. She was a lawyer. Moved to London to live with her for a few years." She fumbled with her fingers. "She used to let me stay up and watch reruns of Charlie's Angels with her on school nights." She let out a chuckle.

Carl smiled softly. "She sounds pretty cool."

She kept her smile. "Yeah she was. My dad was pretty awesome too. I didn't get to see him much, but he was cool. He was in the military. Fourteen years, he served. He knew he couldn't protect me as well because he was always gone, so while he was home, he taught me the best self defense anyone ever could from a U.S. Drill Sergeant."

"Really? That's cool. My dad was a sheriff in our town. Did he teach you how to use a sword?"

"Oh no that was all me. He taught me how to use a gun pretty well and selfie defense combat, so if you try anything kid, I'll put you down." She chuckled. Why did she all of a sudden feel so comfortable around him?

Carl laughed along with her.

Rick came up behind them. "It's gettin' a little late, you two, I think it's about time to turn in for the night." He said before patting his son on the shoulder.

They both nodded. Carl began heading inside.

Abbie looked at Rick. "Um... Thank you for taking me in. It's been about a year since I've been with a group, and that group was less than inviting. So um...thanks." She put out her hand and he shook it.

"No problem hopefully. You seemed pretty good for defense. How good are you with a gun?"

She shrugged. "I'm ambidextrous, so I can hold a gun with both hands and shoot. My dad said that I have perfect aim so I guess it's true." She said. "I'm also good at throwing knives." She said as she watched Carl go into the prison.

"Alright. You'll be bunkin' with Beth for tonight. Carol'll show you." He gestured to Carol who was just come up to talk to him about something.

"I'll be what?" She asked, looking at Abbie.

"This is Abigail. She's been by herself for a while."

Abbie put her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Carol shook it and gave a soft smile. She was polite, thank god.

"She'll bunk with Beth tonight until we can get a cell situated in C."

Carol nodded and she turned and Abbie followed close behind her.

"So where are you from?" Carol asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Michigan, ma'am." She said.

Carol furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't sound Like your from Michigan."

"Michigan born and raised, lived in England for four and a half years."

She nodded, thoughtfully as they continued their walk, silently.

Upon reaching Beth's cell, Carol peeked inside.

"Beth, Abigail will be bunking with you for tonight." Beth nodded before Carol ran off to go talk to Rick about something.

Abbie stayed in the doorway, awkwardly.

Beth looked at her and smiled softly at her. "Well don't just stand there, make yourself at home and take the top bunk."

Abbie breathed out. "Thank you." She said before slipping off her boots and neatly putting them by the door.

Climbing onto the top bunk, Beth looks up at her. "So where are you from, Abigail?"

Abbie sighed and laughed. Everyone's curious. "Michigan and England, call me Abbie."

"Oh. That's nice." They were now lying in the dark.

"Yep."

They lay in silence for a few seconds.

"What did you used to do... Before all this?" Abbie asked this time.

Beth was silent for a second. "I was just a normal high schooler. I did normal high school things." She said. "You?"

Abbie chuckled. "Before this I lived in England. I was a part of of a competitive dance team. I dance."

"That's cool. Dancing isn't really my thing. I'm more of a singer."

"Really?Um... Could you..."

"Sure."

Abbie was quiet.

"Well, you dawned on me and you bet that I felt it, I tried to beat you but your so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back..."

Abbie listened while Beth softly sang "I'm Yours", miraculously one of her favorite songs.

She hoped that what ever this was... This life... Wouldn't be the one she was destined to live. Hopefully these people would lead her to a better life.

/

For someone I don't like, I sure do talk about her a lot. "I'm Yours" just seemed like the kind of song to make Beth sing. Peace out, it's now 4:47 AM, I'm going to sleep. Good Night.


End file.
